


Exhausted

by Salsan



Series: Happenings and moments ( kpop short stories ) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleep, soft, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salsan/pseuds/Salsan
Summary: When Chan is tired enough Jisung knows whne to come knocking on the door and bring their leader back to the dorms and let him sleep. Or maybe more sleep forst then back to the dorms.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: Happenings and moments ( kpop short stories ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Exhausted

He let out a sigh of relief as he pushed himself back from the desk, rolling quite far. Finally he had finished the last song of the album. Even though it was not perfect to his standards it was done. He stared at the computer screen for a while until he heard a knock on the door.

\- Hi, can I come in Chan? A small voice asked. Chan knew exactly who it was by the sound of the voice.  
\- Yes you may, he answered tiredly.

The man opened the door and sat himself down on the black couch. It was filled with pillows and blankets as the owner usually slept in here when it was nearing comeback season. Chan was wearing only black sweatpants and a red hoodie but to the man he still looked just perfect.

\- Come sit here, the man said, patting the spot besides him. Chan, exhausted, stood up and walked the 2 steps needed and plopped down onto the couch. He instantly laid his head down the other mans lap and closed his eyes.  
\- How are you Jisung? Chan asked.  
\- I should be asking that to you. How long have you stayed here? He asked, dragging his fingers through Chans soft locks.  
\- 4 days nearly, Chan said in a nonchalant voice. He had stayed longer before but now he was done so he could go back to the dorm tonight. It was time he left his studio as it had started to smell of coffee and sweat.  
\- That's not good. I told you that you should come back every other day even if you are busy, Jisung scolded Chan as he now just patted his head.

Chan had a habit of staying up to 1 week inside his studio, only ordering take out food and coffee. Jisung had tried many times to drag his boyfriend out of the studio to no avail. He was just too dedicated to the success of the group that he gave up his health. Chans eye bags dropped to the floor and his hair was too greasy to even touch. Jisung felt bad for Chan but even he had no say in the matter of work.

They stayed in their position for a while. Jisung slowly patting Chans head with one hand the other resting on the tired boys waist. Small snores were heard escaping from Chan. Too exhausted, he fell asleep after a couple of seconds of silence. The clock read 10 pm as Jisung picked up his phone to take a photo of the small boy resting in his lap. He was so cute when he was quiet and sleeping. Jisung leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Chans temple. The red hooded boy stirred around and opened his eyes. He turned on his back so he could see Jisungs face in full glory. They met eyes. Jisungs gaze was so filled with love that Chan wondered how he could have such a wonderful and caring person in his life.

\- Should we go home, sleepy head? Jisung asked sweetly.  
\- Mmmm, should probably clean up here first, Chan said and sat up.  
\- I think that’s a mission for tomorrow, let's just go home so you can take a proper shower, it looks needed. Jisung said with a slight giggle at the end. Chan just glared at him before taking Jisungs soft hand and walking out.

The walk home was quiet as the street lights shone up their way. The comfortable silence was all both of them could ask for. Jisung had put his padded jacket around Chan to protect him from the biting cold the late November night offered.

Hand in hand they arrived at the dorm and the other members greeted them, surprised and relieved to see their leader back home. Chan greeted them back but was quick to the bathroom where he took a long hot shower. It made him relax and stepping out he noticed Jisung put out clothes for him to change into, a pair of gym shorts, a black t-shirt and his largest hoodie. Changing into that he made his way into his bedroom. Jisung laid on his bed, scrolling on his phone. He had also showered, having wet hair that was still dripping onto his grey shirt. Chan laid himself beside his boyfriend and Jisung put down his phone, pulled up the duvet and hugged Chan. Chan may be the oldest but he too needed to be taken care of like a baby. Together they fell into a peaceful slumber, not letting go of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been posted before but I am now adding the same stories as before but in this series instead.


End file.
